


Sunscream

by ImaMePanda



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Buck is babysitting, Gen, Nathan POV, Nathan is not helping, Streetlight AU, Through roughhousing, or maybe just fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: Buck should've listened to Nathan. Really, this is his own fault. Or, JD is more than a handful when Buck is babysitting his little brothers, and Nathan is no help at all. It all depends on your point of view. A short little one-shot set early in MamaBear's Streetlight Au 'verse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunscream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everybody :) Hope you all are doing the best you can with the craziness that is happening basically everywhere right now. And that maybe this little short might make you laugh. It was inspired by a text post on FB some of you might have seen ;) This is set in MamaBear's Streetlight AU, though about five years before her first story is set, making Buck fifteen, Nathan thirteen, and JD seven. The only thing you really need to know for this to make sense is that Obadiah and Ruby, Nathan's parents, adopted Buck and JD when their mother died in this 'verse. I really hope you all enjoy it! And huge thanks to MamaBear for letting me play in her sandbox!

Nathan, shaking his head in bemusement, followed sedately after his brothers as Buck stalked after a whining JD. "Mama already put sunscreen on me Buck, I don't need anymore!" JD ducked into the kitchen, and then under the kitchen table. Nathan shook his head again, sighing. For as smart as JD was, he could be oblivious-there was no way Buck wasn't going to catch him now.

Propping himself up against the counter, and acting like he didn't hear Buck's, "You could _help_ , you know," Nathan reached for the conveniently placed cookie jar. Buck could've listened to him when he'd said there was a trick to getting JD to put on the sunscreen, but he didn't.

"JD, that was before breakfast, and it's the middle of the afternoon," Buck cried, voice rich with exasperation, "you don't want a sunburn do you?" He was yanking chairs away from the table now and JD was scooting backwards underneath it. Closer to the backyard and the sun Buck was trying to protect him from with every scoot. Nathan frowned. JD *did* burn about as soon as he stepped outside on days like this. He moved along the counter, cookie in hand, so that he was closer to the back door. Just in case.

"I ain't putting on that greasy sunscream!" JD shrieked it loudly, and both Nathan and Buck winced. If Nathan didn't know Buck had far more patience than it seemed with their little brother, he might've been worried as JD kicked out at Buck when he tried to grab his foot, bare toes almost smacking into the bigger boy's chin. But Buck might get close to the end of his rope pretty quick sometimes, but he'd stay right there nearly forever.

"Don't you kick me, that ain't nice." JD might as well not have heard Buck's chiding for all the attention he paid it, still trying to scoot backwards. Right into the chairs behind him.

And this was the kid who could spell his whole name at three and a half. Jeez. "I don't like the sunscream!"

Then Buck made a fatal mistake. He pointed out JD's. "Not sunscream, sunscreen-"

"That's what I said! It is, it is!" Buck had a hold of JD's pant leg, and was using it to try and pull him out again, and JD clung onto the chairs that had been blocking him for anchorage, writhing and twisting for all he was worth. "You're the one who said it wrong, _you_." Nathan took a bite of his cookie, considering. It was kind of like having the three stooges doing an act in your house.

There went the chairs. They'd tipped back farther than he'd expected before they fell, getting dragged along in JD's wake. He tilted his head to see his brothers better, partly for the entertainment and partly to make sure nobody got kicked in the head. There was a lot of confused scrambling and wrestling around, yelling from Buck and crocodile tears from JD, before Buck finally managed to get a hold of the wriggling kid and yank him up into his arms. "You don't wanna wear sunscreen? You know what, okay, you don't have to wear it." Buck marched towards the backdoor with a cheering JD, clearly too excited to feel the deep suspicion Buck's words combined with his grim expression created in Nathan.

Until Buck slid open the backdoor and plopped him right in a patch of sunlight, hollering, "Okay sun, he ain't scared of you, come get him!" Suddenly, JD did not want what he'd wanted so badly, not with Buck darting back inside and shutting and locking the door. *Now*, once Buck had said the sun could 'get' him, he wanted back in more than anything else in the world. Looking back and forth between a smug and satisfied Buck and a howling in outrage and probably some real fear JD, Nathan sighed. He had to fix everything around here.

"Buck, you know you're supposed to be the oldest, right?"


End file.
